


du og jeg for alltid

by Sabiduria



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: FIFA, Fluff, Isak is stubborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiduria/pseuds/Sabiduria
Summary: "Are you seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I beat you in FIFA?!"Isak doesn't like to lose





	du og jeg for alltid

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Alltid by Unge Ferrari and Tomine Harket (I am aware the title has nothing to do with what happens in this but its a cute lyric)

Isak is sulking.

In a rare turn of events, that evening Isak had helped Even with the cooking, and after they had finished eating and clearing up they had collapsed onto Isak’s bed to play FIFA.

Normally, Isak would easily beat Even. This was partly because Isak had had years of experience playing against Jonas, but also because Even found himself more fascinated by Isak’s look of intense concentration. He liked looking little crease between Isak’s eyebrows and the firm set of his mouth as he concentrated. Not that Even would ever admit this to Isak.

However, tonight Even had different ideas. Tonight, Even was going to force himself to at least _try_ to beat Isak. He wasn’t going to stare at Isak at all.

Which brings us to why Isak is sulking. Isak is sulking because, for the first time ever, his boyfriend had beat him at FIFA.

“I’m sorry, baby. I can’t help that your reflexes are getting worse,” Even teases, pressing kisses to Isak’s shoulder and trying not to laugh. “You’re getting old,” He says, resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder and grinning up at him.

Isak glares at him. “You’re _older_ than me.”

Even shrugs. “Details. I still beat you.” He tries to keep the glee out of his voice. Isak pushes him away, so Even guesses he failed.

Shuffling back towards Isak, Even presses his forehead against Isak’s and brushes their noses together.

“I’m still pissed,” Isak says and Even can see that he’s trying not to smile.

“Sorry, baby.”

“I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch tonight,” Isak says.

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

“Hmm. What are the odds you’ll cave half way through the night and let me back in our bed?”

Isak looks outraged and Even realises that maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to say. “I can go a night without you, Even.”

Even can tell Isak isn’t actually angry, but he also knows that Isak is so stubborn that he will absolutely make Even sleep on the couch just to prove a point.

“Are you seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I beat you at FIFA?”

“Yes!”

“I could, you know…” Even places his hands on Isak’s hips and leans forward to place a kiss on Isak’s neck. “… make it up to you.”

Isak shivers slightly at these words, Even notices smugly, but then Isak regains his composure and glares at Even. “I’m withholding sex too.”

**

Later that evening, Even is curled up on the couch. He’s wasting time on his phone, hoping to receive a text from Isak inviting him back into their bed, when he hears Eskild come in. He hears the rattling of keys, and the shuffling of feet – multiple pairs of feet. Eskild and his hook-up tiptoe through the door, and when Eskild sees Even on the couch he stops in surprise.

“That’s my room there,” Eskild says to the stranger. “Just give me a minute with Even.”

The boy goes into Eskild’s room, leaving Eskild looking at Even in confusion.

“What happened?” Eskild asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Isak kicked me out because I beat him at FIFA,” Even says nonchalantly.

Eskild tries to stop himself from laughing. “Oh good. I was worried it was something _serious_.” With that, he follows his hook-up into his room and leaves Even all alone again.

It’s only 10pm, but Even is already growing restless. He misses Isak’s body to curl himself around as they fall asleep. He checks his phone hopefully for a notification from Isak, but still nothing. He resigns himself to the fact that he might actually have to sleep without Isak tonight.

**

A few hours later, Even is awoken by Isak curling up with him on the couch, pulling the blanket Even was using over both of them. Even wraps his arm around Isak, pulling him closer, and chuckles into Isak’s curls.

“Shut up,” Isak murmurs. “I’m still angry you beat me.”

“Of course,” Even says sleepily before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: [x](https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/886596224467513348)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [x](https://sinnnerstobesaints.tumblr.com/)


End file.
